Mutant X Files
by LurkerLordX
Summary: What happens when Mutant X's powers evovle uncontroled.
1. Notes

Mutant X Files Story Arcs Emma: Infected with the feral retro virus and treated with DNA from Sasha Emma rapidly transforms into a anthropomorphic cat creature who can create minor deviations to survive such as claws, gills, mole claws, wings and the like. Her Psionic ability stretching out she soon attunes to feral waves lengths and finds herself able to control other Feral mutants, and can inflict the curse as well. She comes to blows with Sasha when she tries to get Emma to control her new instincts and a battle ensues. Sasha is clawed by Emma and Emma takes damaged from Sasha but in the end Sasha emerges victorious and discovers she is able to Absorb the DNA of other New Mutants. Now equipped with an infection strike from her claws and Telempathy she managed to purify Emma of the were virus and dumps her in the laps of X2 before heading off to help the other 4. X2 rush Emma back to Sanctuary where Adam begins to monitor her while she recovers and discovers that she is pleasantly cured. X2 begin tracking Sasha, as she may prove helpful in saving the other 3. However Emma's feral empathic pulse has already begun and is beginning to reach ferals worldwide.  
  
Jesse: X2 follow Sasha to Jesse and watch in secret what she does, giving her the chance to help him. Sasha approaches Jesse and senses his deadened emotions. She asks him what's wrong and he explains he feels nothing, physical, emotional, he feels dead inside. Sasha offers to help, Jesse has no opinion on the matter feeling dead inside he just agrees. Sasha proceeds to mate with Jesse and uses her Telempathy to heighten the physical and emotional experience. She gets so aroused trying to help Jesse she transforms into an anthro feline and begins to emit high evolution pheromones and feral empathic waves. Amy keeps her team a safe distance away. Jesse finally breaks and his emotions flood back but in the process he is driven into a highly evolved state where he becomes a stone gargoyle only able to move by becoming living mist. In time he will be able to concentrate hard enough to become human again but for now he is enraged. He tries to kill Sasha for what she did to him and X2 have to come into to help. It's Jesse vs. X2 as Sasha. Having been ripped apart by Jesse reforms herself now with Jesse's abilities added to her own. In the end Jesse emerges victorious and X2 retreat.  
  
Brennen: Tracking Brennen proves difficult with his new abilities but X2 manage to find him. They try to convince him to come back but he is intoxicated with his new abilities and turns his own man-machine army against them. The new team put up a valiant effort but in the end they falter and fail. As Brennen readies the killing blow Sasha appears, shifting through various forms and densities, and using her empathy she manages to subdue Brennen by absorbing him into her cells. She turns to X2 and explains to them that he is still alive, being contained inside her body and then leaves.  
  
Shalamar: Shalamar has converted several humans into anthropomorphic beasts and now they roam the forest like a wild pack of animals. Shalamar is now nursing a litter of anthro kits when X2 arrive on the scene. Amy forces them to stay back and only attack from a distance as she can see the infectious claws. Sasha arrives on the scene and transforms into a giant spider web and entraps the ferals. The web coalesces into an enormous cocoon and X2 stand on confused. They leave to get Adam and Adam returns several hours later with all-14 X2 and Emma. He begins running tests when suddenly the cocoon opens and spits out Brennen, now human again. Shalamar's victims are spit out now human as well. And finally a catgirl Shalamar, similar to the way Sasha was when she first mutated, or the way Aya looks, is ejected with her kits.  
  
  
  
Sasha: With all but Jesse returned to normal, or close to it, Sasha reverts into a puddle and projects her thoughts of exhaustion. Gathering the fallen they all return to Sanctuary where they find a vengeful Jesse ripping up the place. Its X2, Emma, Shalamar, and Brennen vs. an enraged Jesse while Sasha recovers. But it proves futile as Jesse seems immune to physical damage and his emotions so strong they prove too much for Emma at first. But eventually Emma manages to calm Jesse and he reverts to human for the first time. The New Mutant Teams begin to celebrate the victory as Sasha is put in medical lab in a large vat where she is feed intravenously nutrients to help her recover.  
  
Feral Files: Emma's psionic wave drives all ferals into a frenzy, and every last one of the, becomes lost including Sasha, Shalamar, and the ferals of X2. Chaos ensues as the remaining X and X2 teams must calm a feral nation.  
  
Evolution Files: Sasha's pheromones cause X2 to evolve as they're preparing to part. The chaos of evolution and the surge of power threaten to rip Sanctuary apart. Adam's computers detect the cause as originating from Sasha's vat and analyzes it. Once he understands it he explains it to Sasha as X and X2 come to blows and Sasha is shocked and embarrassed. She apologies then reforms herself to do to X2 what she did to X. Once purified she heads off to seclude herself from the world but her pheromones are already spreading across the globe. New Mutants begin to spark evolve and humans suddenly becomes New Mutants.  
  
Mutant X2 Team Profiles  
  
Team Alpha  
  
Bernard Shaw: Cervine Feral, tall, lengthy arms and legs, and extremely fast and agile. Appearance: Eerily tall at 7'2" with long arms and legs and a slim body. A very think coat of fur coves his body giving him a tanned appearance. Abilities: As a deer feral he posses superior speed and agility. Evolution: Visible fur, antlers, tail, hooved feet. Lilly Hogan: Porcine Feral, despite her stocky and wide appearance she possessed incredibly strength and durability. Appearance: Short and stocky. At a height of 4 feet tall she looks like a dwarf. Abilities: She posses a tough skin and musculature giving her incredible strength and durability. Evolution: no physical change, increased abilities, develops a fascination with mud. Todd: Mocular with super human speed. Appearance: Completely human with athletic build. Abilities: super human speed Evolution: His speed becomes so intense that even the slightest movement leaves a after image. His top speed is sub light. Jessica: Mocular with high body density and resistance to injury. Appearance: Model Level appearance Abilities: Has a body density so high she weighs close to one ton and is nearly unhurtable Evolution: Density increases exponentially as her skin becomes slightly gray. Michael: Elemental with control over cold. Appearance: Pale and shivering, his body generates more cold then he can handle. Abilities: Able to drop the temperate in a area or form snowballs out of the ambient water in the air. Evolution: His body adapts to his powers and his health returns. He gains the ability to create ice weapons. Sarah: Elemental who can absorb any chemical compound via skin contact. Appearance: She looks like a 15-year-old but is much older. Abilities: Able to draw out chemicals in the bodies of others and metabolize them and to manipulate her own body chemistry has resulted in her body ceasing to age as well as heightening all her bio chemical responses. Very emotional, easily aroused, and constantly emitting pheromones and running her biological clock on overdrive. Evolution: Settling into her powers she is able to alter her age and control her emotions and drives. In herself and other along with chemical absorption. Frank: Psionic Illusionist Appearance: Normal human Abilities: Able to generate photo-realistic mirages inside a human mind. Evolution: Abilities extend to effect groups. Maria: Psionic Telekinetic Appearance: Normal human Abilities: Able to lift herself and others with her mind. Evolution: Powers expand to be able to life objects of incredibly weight weighing in at several tons each.  
  
Team Beta Aya: Canine Feral who possessed superior tracking skills and could sprout a fur coat, claws, and fangs if need be but suffered from a highly feral mind. Appearance: 3 pair of breasts, digigrade legs, forepaws, tail, canine ears. Abilities: Heightened senses and abilities, tracking, can support human weight on black as a rider. Evolution: Multiple stage werewolf Evan: Reptus Feral who could crate scaly armor and regenerate lost limbs. Appearance: human Abilities: scale armor and regeneration, alters a mate's body to support eggs. Evolution: draconian beast/gargoyle Bernice: Botanic Elemental who could control plants. Appearance: human Abilities: Health is photosynthetic, plant control Evolution: Plant like appearance, heightened powers Lance: Geologic Elemental with control over the earth. Appearance: Human Abilities: feet fuse with the ground, can shape/manipulate earth. Evolution: previous abilities augmented by full earth melding. Alex: Gravitative Mocular who could alter mass and weight in others and himself. Appearance: Human Abilities: Mass/Weight control/alteration in self and others. Evolution: Gravitational control and manipulation. Rain: Replication Mocular who could produce several copies of herself in case extra firepower was needed. Appearance: Shifts Abilities: Produces clones out of body but appearance reflects the subdermal extras can reabsorb clones. Evolution: stabilizes appearance, can do all previous things and can separate body into parts that can be control mentally. Amy: Psionic Precognitive who could see several minutes into the future. Appearance: Completely bald and body hairless, shaved by choice, human female. Abilities: Can perceive the near future by closing her eyes and concentrating. Evolution: Can extend her powers to others and slow or speed the flow of time. John: Psionic Telepath about to mentally link together several minds. Appearance: Human Abilities: can create a psychic link through several people. Evolution: Gains the ability to also read thoughts.  
  
Scouts Rebecca: Picis Feral who became a mermaid on contact with water. Appearance: Female, webbed hands and feet, gills. Abilities: Can become a mermaid on contact with water, talk to sea life, lay eggs. Evolution: Adds the regeneration powers of a starfish where severed limbs can grow a fully independent self out of them. But the bodies that grow out must mature naturally. Aeiko: Aves Feral/Complex Mocular, Adam wasn't sure of the classification. Her hollow bones were an Aves trait but her ability to fly with only the use of wing like arms defied biology leading him to believe she might just be a Mocular. Appearance: Human with winged arms, hollow bones, and taloned feet. Abilities: Flight and egg lying. Evolution: Total size shrinks, appearance becomes more avian, loss of human speech.  
  
Mutant X Team Profiles  
  
Emma: Telempath/Feral Appearance: Anthropomorphic feline. Abilities: Read and adjust emotions, minor animal abilities Evolution: Purged of the were effect she emerges as a potent psionic capable of Telepathy, and Telempathy.  
  
Jesse: Mocular Appearance: stone like skin Abilities: Rock hard body Evolution: Living Gargoyle and sentient mist.  
  
Brennen: Electric Elemental Appearance: Energy being Abilities: Absorption, projection, and electric transformation, ability to transform machines into humanoid robots. Evolution: Absorption, Projection, and electric control of machines  
  
Shalamar: Feline Feral Appearance: Anthropomorphic feline Abilities: heightened abilities, tracking, infectious strike, and feline communication. Evolution: Heightened abilities, tracking, feline communication.  
  
  
  
Sasha: Mocular/Feral Appearance: varies Abilities: Heightened abilities, tracking, animal communication. Complete control over body structure and appearance. Pheromones that cause rapid mutation. Evolution: Heightened abilities, tracking, animal communication. Complete control over body structure and appearance. Pheromones that cause rapid mutation. Absorption, Projection, and electric control of machines. Control over density, Telempathy. 


	2. Mutant X Fox Files

****Begin Fox Files**** The story begins... Shalamar is resting in the Mutant X facility. She tosses in bed fitfully for several minutes finally she rolls out of bed and yawns, the hour is late, the others are sleeping, but in the cold night Shalamar finds herself unable to go back to sleep. She wanders the corridors silent as a cat, eventually her wandering take her to the scanning bed. Shalamar shrugs and stripes down to her top and boxers, setting the machine to an automatic run she climbs onto bed and lies back. The machine begins its run as she lies back trying to drift off to sleep but nothing happens. The machine finishes it's scan and she gets up and bored as she is she decides not to get dressed again and just begin walking around the compound. Her wanderings soon take her to the reflection pool. She stops for a moment and sits down on the lip of the pond and look into the pond; she stares at her reflection for a long while then suddenly she jumps back. Cautiously she inches forward and look back into the pool. She gasps as she notices her eyes are feral yellow, gasping for air she tries to switch them back but tense minutes pass and nothing happens. Slowly she calms down and the shock fades.  
  
"Must be the dark, ya the dark, when I turn on the lights they'll change back," thinks Shalamar.  
  
Shalamar gets back up and wanders back to her room to lay down. Looking up at the ceiling she spends the next few hour looking at the ceiling, but finally she falls back to sleep.  
  
Shalamar yawned as she opened her eyes, her body ached and her clothes, what little she was wearing when she fell asleep. She yawned again and walked toward the exit but the door was locked. Jiggled the handle but it held firm. Suddenly the voice of Adam boomed throughout the room.  
  
"Don't be afraid Shalamar, we had to confine you to your room for your and our own safety," said Adam's voice calmly. "I don't understand, why am I locked up Adam," Shalamar asked. "Your mutancy is...changing...your powers are evolving." "I still don't understand why I'm locked up." "Emma went to check on you last night, she sensed something wrong, you were violent in your sleep and scratched her." "So, that hardly reason to lock me up." "The cut deposited some kind of virus in her system, apparently tied to your mutancy, the effect on her system is similar to the virus we just eradicated except it's only transmittable through wounds. We have to keep you isolated till your mutancy stabilizes." Shalamar falls silent for a few moments, then speaks "will Emma be all right?" "I'm not sure, but her treatment looks promising," replied Adam. "How long do I have to say in here?" "I'm not sure, I'll scan you in a few hours but until then we have to isolate you, and hope you don't have another violent episode." "I feel fine, can't I at least leave for breakfast?" "No sorry, but I'll send Jesse to bring you some." "Why Jesse?" "It's hard to scratch him in his stone form." Shalamar lets out a low growl and begins pacing "Fine, but hurry, I don't enjoy being caged up like a animal." "You should be use to it Feral," said a new female voice. "Is that who I think it is," asked Shalamar. "Yes, Sasha the shapeshifter you brought into the underground a few days ago," replied Adam. "She wanted to lend a hand, and since shapeshifting seems the likely evolution of your abilities we agreed." "Just tell me, is she immune to my infectious touch?" "Yes, she seems to have a natural resistance to virus's and other biological agents." "Then send her in here." "I don't know..." "It's alright, you said it yourself, I'm immune, lets not treat her like Genome X subjects," Sasha said wryly. "All right, stand back from the door," said Adam.  
  
They waited for several minutes then unbolted the door. Suddenly Shalamar pounced Adam dodged to the side but Shalamar pinned Sasha. Sasha struggled to get free as Shalamar growled biting at Sasha's head. Sasha began to melt leaving her clothes flat on the ground then suddenly a giant Squid formed from the flesh colored goo on the floor and entangled and pinning Shalamar who continued to growl. The squid pulled Shalamar to her feet and used a tentacle to hold her hair back. Adam watched in amusement as Shalamar began to change; Her eyes were already feral and her nailed were already a bit longer and sharp like claws but now her teeth began to develop points like acrylic vampire fangs and her ears came to a point like a Vulcan or elf. Slowly Shalamar begins to calm and in a few moments she looks around confused.  
  
"What happened?" "You got violent again, Sasha had to restrain you."  
  
The squid melts and lows over to the clothes filling them in and then standing back up as Sasha.  
  
"Maybe we should put her in a cage or at least behind the forcefield," sugests Sasha. "I am not an animal, don't trrrreat me like one," growls Shalamar snapping at Sasha. "Then stop acting like one, feral." "Ok stop it, you're not helping Sasha," says Adam.  
  
Shalamar growls and drops into a feral squat bearing her fangs "Then tell herrrr to stop trrrreating me like a animal." "You're the one acting the part, I'm only telling the truth."  
  
Shalamar pounced again and Sasha melted out of her clothes and reforming into tiger, Adam backs away slowly.  
  
"Calm down you two, you're not helping anyone," pleaded Adam. "I know what I'm doing," growled Sasha.  
  
Shalamar only growled lost in feral instinct as changes began again. This time her nail grew into true claws, which she used to claw at Sasha. Sasha leapt back and avoided it. Shalamar growled and leapt forward fur growing in across her body but Sasha dodged to the side and bit Shalamar's arm. Adam rushed away to get Brennan. By the time they returned the two were in heated battle biting and clawing each other, Shalamar had changed drastically.  
  
"Quickly now, before they really hurt each other," Adam says.  
  
Brennan pulled his hands together forming lightning whine he thrust out at the beasts, there was an explosion of growling and the two fell limp.  
  
Shalamar growls as she wakes, her body numb and sluggish she sits up and looks around the cage she's in and outward to Adam, in an adjacent cage is Sasha. Shalamar is naked but doesn't really mind she has a thing fur pelt keeping her warm, she jumps bumping her head on the top of the cage.  
  
"What's going on?" "Sasha caused your powers to mature too quickly it has had some...side effects." "Like the fur?" "And fangs, claws, cat ears, tail, and nose..." "I am a animal," she growls "and it's her fault."  
  
Adam reached into the cage and scratched Shalamar behind her left ear; she closed her eyes and began to purr then pulled away.  
  
"Don't do that," growled Shalamar. "Adam it's not that bad the ears can be hid under a hat or with a hair do, the claws can be cut, the fangs and nose can be covered by false teeth and nose. And a curing the tail around your waist can be hid by long shirt or just amputated, and for the fur..." Adam begins explaining. "...It can be shaved off," Sasha interrupts. "Right," Adam reassures. "And on the plus side your abilities are stronger now then ever before and according to my scans you've got limited shapshifting into a big feline." "So why are we in a cage then," Sasha asks. "You were pretty violent before we weren't sure how you would be when you woke up," Adam explained.  
  
Adam bent down and unlocked Shalamar's cage then turned and unlocked Sasha's cage. The two shapeshifters crawled out of the cage. Sasha stood up while Shalamar continued to squat.  
  
"Are you two ready to act civilized again," Adam asked. "I am, but foxy is still acting like a animal," Sasha said condescendingly. "We'll it's not like I have any clothes to wear, or need them, this fur is nice and warm," muttered Shalamar. "I wish Emma wasn't ill she might have be able to keep you two calm," complained Adam. "And who's fault is that," Sasha smirked. "It's not my fault," growled Shalamar nipping at Sasha. "That's it, I'm going to have to separate you two," Adam moans. "Hey I'm civilized, she's the wild animal," sneers Shasha.  
  
Shalamar just sits and growls suppressing her urge to attack.  
  
"Can you behave yourselves long enough for me to check on Emma," Adam asks. "I can," Sasha smirks. "I'm leaving, I don't like it here," muttered Shalamar.  
  
Adam sighed and walked off not paying full attention and holding his head "Fine, see you soon." Shalamar turned around and began padding away on her hands and feet like a tiger away from Adam. "Oh dear," sighed Sasha and followed after Shalamar who broke into a run. Sasha threw off her clothes and shifted into a panther to pursue Shalamar. Finally she tackled Shalamar just as she reached the runway to the exit. Shalamar growled and spun onto her back, swiping her claws across Sasha's chest and biting deep into her shoulder. Sasha silently growled and gritted her teeth while Shalamar ripped her into her. Then Shalamar fell limp and backed away with a confused look at Sasha.  
  
"Why don't you fight back," asked Shalamar. "It's time to stop fighting, yes I have my problems with you, yes I think you're a disgrace, being controlled by your instincts not working with them. But I suppose it's my fault. I was hoping that Pushing your mutation would be good for you, now I see I push to far, to fast, to soon." Sasha began licking her wounds and they began to seal. "I guess I was disgusted in what I saw, a reflection of myself. You see I was once just a feral." "What do you mean was?" asked Shalamar as she squated down and began licking Sasha's wounds. "Long before you found me and brought me to Mutant X I was a feral, heightened senses, agility, quicker healing, pretty tame compared to what I am now, lets just say I didn't have any help. And my instincts became my only means of survival, I...did some things I now regret cause of them. But if my instincts weren't there I would have never evolved into what you see now. Fast-forward a little and I meet you, who before this happened seemed dominated by her instincts, guess I was just projecting. See I know now you have to balance but before in my feral days I was at their mercy, much like you." Shalamar fell silent then after a moment's silence she spoke "I wasn't always this way, for a long I feared my instincts, repressed them." "What happened? Or do you not want to talk about it." "You told me your story, so I suppose it's only fair," sighed Shalamar. "We, Mutant X, had just broken into Genome X again, we wanted to free some more new mutants but we couldn't get to them, we had to evacuate, the guards were easy to take down, to easy, and while everyone was boarding the jet we found out why. They ambushed us I was knocked out. When I woke up I had a sub-dermal inhibitor implanted in my neck. That's when it started, my brain kept getting fried and at one point I black out again, next thing I remember was waking up in the jet on our way home. My body ached, yet somehow I felt more alive then ever. There was the smell in the air, I think it was the scent of the others, something I had never noticed before without concentrating. That when the other noticed a lost of some of my social skills, I guess my instincts were awaked at some time when I blacked out." Sasha silently looked up as her wounds healed and smiled, licking Shalamar's nose. "I know that feeling, maybe I can give you a hand finding your balance." "That would be nice," replied Shalamar. Silently the two curled up together and fell asleep.  
  
Shalamar and Sasha open their eyes, Sasha is still a panther and she stands up stretching and yawning. Shalamar looks around to notice the jet is gone and a bowl of water and a plate of sandwiches nearby. Sasha pads over to the plate and bites into one, as she chews Shalamar notices a slip of paper hanging out of Sasha's mouth.  
  
"Hold it, theirs a note in your mouth," Shalamar says snatching the note out of Sasha's mouth and opening the soggy letter. "What's it say," asks Sasha. "I'm not sure, its making my brain hurt reading it." "Let me see," says Sasha as she shifts into her human form, and for the first time Shalamar sees her naked, Sasha is certainly odd, no nipples, navel, or reproductive orifice, a confused look crosses Shalamar's face. "Sasha, what's wrong with your body?" "It's nothing, I just choose not to have any external organs when I don't need them." "Then why do you wear clothes?" "So the other feel more comfortable...you know this letter is in plain English, it says that Brennan and Jesse left with the jet to help a new mutant. And that Adam found us rested and decided not to disturb us and just left us some food for when we woke up." Sasha sat down and looked down at Shalamar. "Tell me something do you want to go back to your room to clean up and get dressed." "No, I'm fine, I don't need anything to wear my fur keeps me warm enough," said Shalamar as se began licking her fur. "I'm....I'm so sorry." "About what?" "I think I've brought your feral nature to dominance and repressed your human nature." "I feel fine, come on lets go check on Emma," said Shalamar as she took a break from grooming to eat a few sandwiches and lap up some water.  
  
Shalamar rose to her "paws" and began to walk like a jungle feline across the floor. Sasha finished the rest of the food and walked along aside Shalamar suppressing her worried look. After a while they reached where Sasha slipped out of her clothes and Sasha stopped to dress. Shalamar stops suddenly and casts a disapproving glance at Sasha.  
  
"You can create your own fur, yet you choose to wear that. [Sigh] I feel sorry for you." Shalamar growled condescendingly. "I think we need to talk," Sasha said stopping. "Remember how I said that I was once pure feral, well I'm convinced now that while you may not be ferally lost your more feral then human." "Well I am a feral mutant." "Yes but your also human, so it should be a balance not a dominant/submissive relation ship on either side." "Why?" "Because if you're human side dominates you're suppressing your feral half. If you're feral side dominates your suppressing your human half. The key here is half, we ferals have 2 halves, two equal sides, it's unhealthy to have one dominant." "Why?" "[Sigh] ok tell me which you would rather mate with; [Sasha morphed into a male lion] this, or [Sasha morphed into a male human] this, be honest," asked Sasha as she morphed back to normal and got dressed. "The first of course, what about you?" "[Sighs] Your in real bad shape, your body isn't even designed compatible to animals. Physically you're human, how would you even go about it." "I would, I'm a feral, my body would find a way." "Why don't we find out?" "How?" "I do have complete control over my body, I can become a fully functional version of any organic being from plants to animals." "Fine, if that's what it will take to prove my proper mate isn't what you think it is." Sasha leads Shalamar back to her room and undresses morphing back into the male lion. "Now look me over, am I satisfactory?" "Quite, you're a impressive mate, and now I'll prove my point."  
  
For several minutes Sasha mouths Shalamar and tried 'his' best to mate with Shalamar but eventually Shalamar gives in and submits. Sasha then shifts into the human male and Shalamar with a disgusted look mates with Sasha again. After several runs Shalamar is forced to admit Sasha is right. Sasha shifts back to her normal form and gets dressed and Shalamar squats low on the ground.  
  
"You were right, I am human," growled Shalamar. "Like I said, you need balance." "I guess your right, but how?" "The key I found in my own experience is to tie your human norms to your beast norms." "What do you mean?" "Ok instincts says to join a pack of strong beings for survival. What group of humans fits that description?" "Genome X." "Exactly, but instincts also tell us never to join a pack of opposing morality, a dear, prey, never joins a pack of wolves, predator, even though the wolves are a stronger ally, why?" "Because the wolves would just eat the dear, it is their nature." "Right, new mutants and Mutant X are prey and Genome X is the predator. So what's the natural thing to do for survival?" "The prey bands together to be able to escape the predator." "Right, and in out case we can fight back, but like the jackal can't directly fight the lion we must use stealth." "Why?" "To strike directly at the lion is a fool's game, the lion is physically superior but the jackal can trick the lion. We're the jackal." "I understand," nodded Shalamar. "Now what else does instincts tell us, what are your basic motivations?" "Security, food, mating." "Right, human society can be broken down the same, all humans are driven by the urge to procreate at least once, most don't act on it though. Now if you want to get a mate you have to impress them, Humans have societal guidelines, rules they all follow. The basics of these rules are clothing, and foreplay. Everything is covered in a veil of secrecy. Clothes protect them but they also give the males something to wonder about. Similarly their mating is veiled in a cloak of deception. You don't just tell a male you want to mate with him, you make him want to mate with you. And the male does the same, this game of deception is batted back and forth as the two grow to love each other and reveal their secrets slowly. If all goes well they becomes mates for life, if not they break up, understand?" "A little, humans are silly." "Yes they are, but a lion would call wolf society silly. We feral walk the line between two societies, human and animal. You are physically human so that's the society you have to blend with if you want to mate and survive." "I understand." "Good, now let's go check on Emma."  
  
The two walk toward the medical sector but Shalamar stops before they enter and her ears twitch.  
  
"What is it," asks Sasha. "I hear the Alpha human, Adam," replies Shalamar.  
  
On the other side of the door Adam mumbles as he looks at a monitor "[Sigh] The infection is spreading, Shalamar's claws are rewriting Emma's DNA, making her feral like Shalamar is now. I don't know what I can do to stop this."  
  
Emma lie in the scanner bed convulsing, shivering, and growling, just then Adam noticed Shalamar and Sasha out of the corner of his eye through the window to the room.  
  
"We go, hurt pride," Shalamar growled. "I...understand but you go, maybe I can help, my powers do work on a cellular level," replied Sasha. "No you feral, you come too." "Which is more important your Pride or Emma's health?" Shalamar growled and bounded off down the halls, "Me be back."  
  
And with that Shalamar left Mutant X, her mind having shifted from Human dominant to Feral dominant, but she would not be alone, after leaving Mutant X's compound she soon found her way to a rustic town. Her mind haven gotten significantly more feral by this time she prowled the town in secrecy observing the people who lived within, then one night she was tracking a buck for dinner in the forest when she came upon a human, a male, he was resting in a sleeping bag. Curious she padded closer to the strange visitor to her home and sniffed him. His scent was pleasing, it echoed with strength, and the familiar scent of mutancy. Maybe it was his strong scent, maybe the mutancy, maybe it was her eternal solitude, but she felt draw to this human, and was determined to make him her mate. She knew the consequences of her actions and what she was doing to him but she pealed back the cover of the bag with her teeth. Pealed up the sleeve of his shirt and with a swift slash of her claws cut a deep gash in his arm, deeper then any scratch he had given Emma. The effect was immediate and violent, the man sat up, and his size changed drastically growing massive as a giant then shrinking down to the size of a toy, his clothes ripped and torn about him, as his size normalized and he morphed into a creature similar to her. He sat up ferrally and they nuzzled her like a pair of felines.  
  
*****End Fox Files***** 


	3. Mutant X Jesse Files

****Begin Jesse Files**** The story continues...  
  
Jesse and Brennen ran through a deserted slum with a female new mutant between them. The new mutant is wearing a sub dermal governor, the GSA are in hot pursuit, firing at them with handguns.  
  
"You get her to the jet I'll hold them off," commanded Jesse. "Are you insane you can't keep them all at bay," yelled Brennen. "I have to try, someone has to cover your escape."  
  
Jesse's skin turned solid as stone as the bullets flew they smashed against his hide and fell harmlessly to the ground, Brennen rolled his hands into a ball forming a electric bolt and launched it at the GSA Agents, but they were wearing insulated suits and were unaffected.  
  
"Wait, let me try," said the woman. "You can't you have a governor on," cautioned Jesse. "I have to try," said the woman raising her hands as they glowed with energy and bolts of energy formed into the shape of a golum, then the woman passed out. "Go, I have help now," smirked Jesse. "Alright, but hurry," replied Brennen.  
  
Brennen lifted up the woman and ran quickly toward where the jet was parked leaving Jesse and the golum to the GSA Agents. Jesse fought long and hard with the golem beside him but then suddenly he heard the sting of a explosion, the sheer force of the High Explosive Armor Piercing round sent him flying, he crashed through a building wall where he passed out.  
  
"No one could survive a shelling like that," said a GSA agent. "Let's retrieve the corpse then," said the other one.  
  
The two agents ventured into the building to retrieve Jesse only to discover he was still breathing. The Jet took off in the distance. Sometime later Jesse came too and found himself bound and gagged in a van headed for the GSA with a Sub dermal governor on his neck. A GSA agent entered and walked around Jesse as he sat bound in a chair.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't be so stupid as to try and use your powers, the pain would be.intolerable" "I'm afraid you underestimate my abilities." "Oh we are quite aware of your density control but even you wouldn't be stupid enough to go immaterial with a governor." "Who said anything about going immaterial!"  
  
Jesse winced as he solidified, grunting in pain he knew all he had to was withstand the pain long enough for his hide to fully form, or at least he hoped so. In one quick motion he leapt up breaking the shackles of the chair and darted down the hall tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain. As he ran Agents persuade, the pain of the governor so intense he did not even register the impacts of the bullets as he just kept concentrating to maintain his fortified form. It wasn't to long before he came to the roofs, agents surrounded him, they were waiting at the top and more were coming from behind. He grunted in pain and bolted forward shoving agents out of his way as they unloading hundred of bullets, some from machine guns this time. Soon he was at the edge of the building, he looked down feeling queasy and leapt, like a rock he rocked toward the cement and with a massive thud he hit the ground. Slowly he stood up and he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground around him and he bolted from the crater he formed in the cement from his impact. The agents did not pursue and soon he was home free. Not before to long he docked into the alley between a grouping of city building to rest. Reflexively he reached for his neck, the Governor was gone. He breathed a sigh of relive. Back at the GSA the agents talked among themselves confused.  
  
"How the heck did he survive HEAP rounds?" "How did he override the governor." "What caused the governor to fall off?"  
  
Back at Jesse he screamed, and pounded the walls in his stone form punching holes in the brick  
  
"What the heck, why can't I power down.wait, wait, calm down Jesse, calm down."  
  
For several minutes more he tried, in vein but was unable to power down. He didn't even register the impact of the switchblade into his side but he heard the metal clink, reflexively he spun around and with one powerful blow he watched in horror as the head of a mugger disconnected from its shoulders and smashed like a pumpkin against a wall. Jesse gasped, and then his face went cold, silently he walked out of the alley.  
  
While Shalamar was in the forest lost to her feral nature Jesse wandered to city picking fights and walking into danger, the death caused something to snap, he needed to feel human and so Jesse set forth to feel something, anything.  
  
*****End Jesse Files***** 


	4. Mutant X Emma Files

****Begin Emma Files**** The story continues...  
  
The Mutant X medi lab. Emma lie in the scanner bed convulsing, shivering, and growling, Adam ran scans as Shalamar and Sasha watched through the window to the room then Shalamar padded off. Sasha stood up and entered the lab coming up behind Adam.  
  
"How's Psi-gal?" "She's getting worse, the virus is mutating at a accelerated rate completely rewriting her DNA." "Why hasn't she transformed yet?" "Her DNA is seeking a animal to imprint." "Have you come up with any thoughts on a cure?" "No the DNA keeps shifting to quickly." "Maybe the cure lies in my DNA, maybe you can synthesize a cure from my system." "I could try, but you could loose your mutancy, the last mutant inspired vaccine disabled his powers." "Did they return?" ".He was killed before we knew for sure," Adam paused. "Do it, I won't miss anything."  
  
Adam and Sasha looked at each other silently and several hours later Adam stood over Emma ready to inject the new cure. Sasha stood in the background heading for the door, she growled and morphed into a hawk flying off across Sanctuary. Several hours later Emma exited the medical Lab and began to walk the halls. It was eerily silent and her head throbbed, she didn't know how long she walked but she soon came to the reflecting pond where she saw Sasha looking in, still in hawk form.  
  
"Adam told me what you did.thank you." "Least I could do," screeched Sasha as she shifted into her human form, sniffing the air as Emma blushed and looked away. "You can look theirs nothing to be embarrassed of," expressed Sasha as she shifted into an anthropomorphic cat. "N.no it's ok," purred Emma as she kept her glance off of Sasha. "Are you alright?" "Yes, clean bill of health, why?" "You just purred." "I did!?" shouted Emma as she jumped up. "Stay still let me examine you." "H.how?" "Trust me!" "A.Alright."  
  
Emma stood rigid and Sasha walked around her examining her with a clinical eye, Emma shivered as Sasha gently ran her paws over Emmy's flesh and slowly disrobed her. Emma soon stood naked shivering in fear before the critical eyes of Sasha. Shivered as Sasha caressed her body with her paws. And began the purr and relax as Sasha rubbed her tongue across her body like a cat or dog. Emma was starting to enjoy the sensations and began changing; her eyes changed to feline as fur began to sprout. Suddenly Sasha pulled away.  
  
"You're a Feral!" "No I'm a Psionic!" "Listen I like a living, breathing, scanner I can see your DNA, I can smell your scent, I was once just a feral but I'm so much more now. I evolved to a Mocular, possibly the most powerful Mocular ever. I have the ability the sense the every structure of others DNA and to resequence my own. So trust me when I say you're a Feral, well to be precise you're a Feral Psionic, you can still effect emotions but now you are a feral. And you need to learn control before your new feral side consumes you." "Like Sha." "Yes like her," Sasha interrupted. "Now wait here I'm going to clear some time off with Adam so I can properly train you." "O.Ok." Emma nodded nervously. Sasha walked off and returned shortly smiling, "Let's go."  
  
Sasha morphed into a Cougar and stepped under Emma lifting her onto her back and slowly began padding toward the hanger exit and stopped. Emma hoped off landing on the ground in a feral squat as a tail whipped out from behind her. She licked her lips and purred.  
  
"Ok relax, your letting your feral side take over reign it in, control it."  
  
Emma growled and leapt forward through the gate and into the open air, she plummeted toward the sea below as Sasha dashed out morphing into a hawk and diving down to grab the plummeting Emma. But she could only watch in shock as Emma turned toward the cliff face growling claws in her hands and feet and dug them into the rock. Cutting stone as she descended Sasha watched as Emma transformed into some cougar/mole hybrid and began climbing the sheer cliff face toward the top. Sasha followed Emma up and wondered as Emma leapt up onto the top of the cliff and began to lick her wounds shifting into a normal cougar, Sasha shifted to a cougar and landed padding over to Emma to lick her wounds closed.  
  
Over time Sasha would teach Emma how to control the instincts but it would take time, and as the psionics mind stretched out feral thoughts began to infect her inducing physical changes to match her mind. Fox had a mate now, Jesse sought for some feeling, and Brennen would discover he has evolved into a being of pure energy capable of generating and absorbing electricity and using his electric body to possesses machinery and even reshape the host electronic into a humanoid shape. But what of Adam?  
  
*****End Emma Files***** 


	5. Mutant X Brennen Files

****Begin Brennen Files**** The story continues...  
  
Brennen carrying the female new mutant who was now unconscious entered the plane and buckled her into a seat and began powering up the system keeping the door open for Jesse but he had to duck behind chairs and GSA agents fired inside the plane with their gun. Suddenly he heard a console spark and glanced over at the controls as it exploded. "Damn" he shouted as he rushed over to the controls and sighed, he knew there was only one way to get Jesse and one way to get the thing moving but he had never tried it before. He placed his hands over the controls and concentrated channeling electrify into the system trying to activate selective systems. Suddenly the jets fired and Brennen was thrown against the back wall as the jet rocketed forward. He winced as he sat up crawling over to the control lighting arching across his body crawling ahead of him toward the controls. Then something just clicked; it was as if he could feel the ship all around him. Closing his eyes he guided the electricity, he guided the ship. He could feel the wind on his wings; the sensation of flying it was intoxicating. He rocketed through the sky electricity arcing around the entire ship; he flew low grazing power lines and feeling his power surge as he pilled power from the city grid. In the blink of light he forgot his goal as he was overwhelmed by this new sensation. He flew high, low, he activated the cloak. The sensations were amazing. And while he was lost in himself, Jesse was lost in his heart, and Shalamar lost to the feral.  
  
*****End Brennen Files***** 


	6. Mutant X Adam Files

****Begin Adam Files**** The story continues...  
  
Adam sat in silence, in the dark looking down at the reflection pond; a laptop at his feet played a muted Proxy Blue broadcast. He sighed as he reflected on the past; first Shalamar went feral. Then Brennen and Jesse vanished with the jet, and now Emma was gone, turn part feral due to Shalamar's claws and taken away by Sasha the shapeshifter to train her to harness her feral side so she doesn't fall to instinct alone. Adam Sighed and lifted up the laptop and began scanning through the Mutant X files, New Mutants in his protectorate, a text file floated over the files in the upper corner and silently and he scanned the lists a name or two would add onto the list. The next day a safehouse was in an uproar as Adam, the Adam stepped into the complex and called together several mutants.  
  
"You are the best of the best, and I need your help, my standard strike team have gone missing so I need your help to find them, but I also need a replacement team until they are found. I will be visiting several safe houses to get the best group, but none of you need to help, I have including a rather large margin of rejection, so no pressure."  
  
It took a couple days for Adam to gather his new team, and a week to train them, still no sign of the others, the team was raw, less experience then the originals but their were 4 times as many, Adam was taking no chances and had 2 main team. 8 to search out the missing 4. At worse there would be 2 New Mutant X per 1 original Mutant X team member incase the original's powers have grown wildly out of control and they had become dangerous. The second team of 8 was a strike team, the new team that would assault Gnome X and help new mutants on the lamb. Like the originals he has a Mocular, a Psionic, a Feral, and an Elemental, but this time there were in total 4 of each, 2 of each per team. Adam was not taking any chances, it was time to be cautions, and it was time for Mutant X2.  
  
*****End Adam Files***** 


	7. Mutant X Mutant X2 Files

****Begin Mutant X2 Files**** The story continues...  
  
The new team divided into 2 fronts, 8 for normal operations, and 8 to track down Shalimar, Brennen, Jesse, and Emma. Team Alpha, for the strike team Adam choose New Mutants with abilities that would function well for hit and run, and evasion techniques. For this task he choose: Bernard Shaw: Cervine Feral, tall, lengthy arms and legs, and extremely fast and agile. Lilly Hogan: Porcine Feral, despite her stocky and wide appearance she possessed incredibly strength and durability. Todd: Mocular with super human speed. Jessica: Mocular with high body density and resistance to injury. Michael: Elemental with control over cold. Sarah: Elemental who can absorb any chemical compound via skin contact. Frank: Psionic Illusionist Maria: Psionic Telekinetic  
  
For Team Beta, he choose more combative oriented New Mutants who would be able to contain a high level mutant if he or she was out of control. This team consisted of: Aya: Canine Feral who possessed superior tracking skills and could sprout a fur coat and claws if need be but suffered from a highly feral mind. Evan: Reptus Feral who could crate scaly armor and regenerate lost limbs. Bernice: Botanic Elemental who could control plants. Lance: Geologic Elemental with control over the earth. Alex: Gravitative Mocular who could alter mass and weight in others and himself. Rain: Replication Mocular who could produce several copies of herself in case extra firepower was needed. Amy: Psionic Precognitive who could see several minutes into the future. John: Psionic Telepath about to mentally link together several minds.  
  
And finally he had 2 others, not official team members they were still important as they played the role of scouts. The duo were a married couple named: Rebecca: Picis Feral who became a mermaid on contact with water. Aeiko: Aves Feral/Complex Mocular, Adam wasn't sure of the classification. Her hollow bones were an Aves trait but her ability to fly with only the use of wing like arms defied biology leading him to believe she might just be a Mocular.  
  
With the teams assembled they left Sanctuary to pursue their missions. Alpha went off to help a newly transformed mutant with the ability to make objects intangible, an unbelievably dangerous skill in GSA hands. And Beta and the scouts began tracking down the originals, starting with the ones who took the jet, Brennen and Jesse.  
  
****End Mutant X2 Files**** 


	8. Mutant X Sasha Files

****Begin Sasha Files**** The story continues...  
  
Several years ago Kenya, Africa A younger Sasha Kenner on vacation Night, a hotel  
  
Sasha rests in her bed tossing and turning fitfully. Suddenly she bolts upright her eyes a feral yellow. She pants heavily and looks around. Rolling out of bed she strides slowly over to a mirrored dresser panting audibly. And leans against the dresser her nails pressing into the wood. She growls in pain, her clothes and body drenched in sweat. She pulls a finger up to her left eye and pulls the lid down to see the eyes more clearly. She gasps and stumbles backward crashing onto her behind panting harder now she moves her hands under her shirt and begins to scratch at her skin. Her eyes go wide and she quickly rips off her shirt and stands up ripping the mirror off the top of the dresser and brining it down level with her chest. She gasps as she watches 3 pairs of breasts heaving. The mirror drops from her hands and shatters on the floor. Straining her legs to stand she quickly rips off the rest of her shirt and looks down her body. She tries to speak but only manages a low growl. She Her legs have shifted into something resembling an animal's and as she brings her hands up to her face they have become paws. Something touches her from behind and she drops into a feral squat as she looks behind her at a long tail. She roars and a scent catches her nose. She whips her head around and bounds through the closed window. Landing before the glass hits the dirt she takes off into a feral run with her legs pulling toward her chest and her arms reaching as far back as her crotch as she bounds.  
  
Later, a lioness lounges in the sun next to a powerful looking male lion.  
  
"Mmmmmm, this is the perfect mate, he will produce strong kits."  
  
Sometime later, the lioness is now pregnant when a band of poachers come upon the pride. The lioness looks up and can smell the predator. Leaping to her paws she bolts towards them. Ripping claws, tearing fangs, firing guns and as the chaos settles the lioness likes bullet ridden, full of holes of missing patches of flesh. The dirt caked in blood as she stands with the human's lungs hanging from her maw over their disemboweled corpses. Looking down she licks her lips then for a moment she pauses and she looks shocked at her actions.Suddenly she feels a sucking motion and passes out. Lying prone on ground the blood and flesh of the human's fuses into her fur. Closing her wounds, she slowly absorbs the humans only to awaken later. The pride gone she looks around confused until she is suddenly hit with a vision as if her body recorded the even while she was out cold. She roars in shock and growls. Her body begins to return to human form. Soon Sasha stands naked in the sun holding her belly.  
  
Sometime later, Sasha delivers a pair of lion kits to a pride of lionesses and communicates with their in their own tongue before she walks off transforming to a hawk and flying away.  
  
*****End Sasha Files***** 


	9. Mutant X Sasha vs Emma Files

****Begin Sasha vs. Emma Files**** The story continues...  
  
A grassy plain far from human eyes, a lion creature and a female humanoid are waking up from the night's rest. The lioness turns to the humanoid and speaking in the tongue of cats speaks.  
  
"Why are we still here. We should form a pride." "You're not a lioness, concentrate, you're a Psionic New Mutant with Feral DNA. You are not a animal," Sasha sighed and ran her hand down her face exasperated. "I'm growing tired of you Sasha, you're just trying to shape me to your human beliefs." "YOU ARE HUMAN!" growled Sasha.  
  
Emma glared at Sasha who held her head and began growling.and transforming into a similar creature. Then gritting her teeth Sasha began shifting back to human. Emma intensified her glare and Sasha dropped to paws. Elsewhere feral New Mutants across the globe turned their heads toward some powerful force. The 2 lion creatures circled each other growling and then swiped out with their claws. Emma took a chunk a flesh from Sasha but she didn't even flinch. Sasha bounded forward and dug her fangs into Emma's neck. Tearing flesh Emma broke free and spun around snarling as she charged forward. The two continue to exchanges bites and claws. Until Emma can fight no more. Both badly mauled Sasha's abilities prevent her from being effected by physical damaged and morphing into a fleshy sheath she encapsulates Emma and sucks up the rent flesh of both with a series of tendrils. For several minutes the Cocoon pulses before it constricts around a humanoid creature inside it which slowly forms into Sasha's human form. She lays on the ground and pants, grunts, and arches her back in pain as a second figure pulls itself free of her flesh. A Fully human Emma lies sleeping on the ground. Transforming into a giant pterodactyl Sasha grabs up Emma and flies to Sanctuary. She shifts back and carries Emma right up to Adam.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long but I managed to cure her."  
  
Adam looked on confused as Sasha headed out, then began scanning. The test were positive, she was cured. Immediately Adam Contacted Beta Team and relayed the news, and ordered them to follow Sasha.  
  
****End Sasha vs. Emma Files**** 


	10. Mutant X Sasha vs Jesse Files

****Begin Sasha vs. Jesse Files**** The story continues...  
  
The city, Jesse rests in an ally when a figure enters. From outside the ally Team Beta watch with baited breath. Jesse looks up as the figure approaches.  
  
"Who's there?" "It's me Sasha, I've come to help." "Theirs nothing to help." Sasha tilts her head as she senses an emotional void in Jesse. "I can make you feel again." "Try if you want"  
  
Sasha walks over to Jesse and slips off his heavily damaged clothes. Jesse just lays their, completely unfazed. Sasha lays him on his back and lies down on top of him as she forms the correct biology. Jesse shows no reaction. X2 look away as Sasha does her things. But they can not block out the sounds of her grunts. They grow with increasing potency but Jesse remains silent. Suddenly Aya begins to stalk toward them. But Amy stops her "Give her time, her plan is strange but it's working." "What plan, she's just fuc." "No I can see the future remember, Sasha is using her biological powers to effect Jesse's body, and combining it with telempathy. The duel assault is going to break down Jesse's walls We will be able to see it soon." Slowly Jesse begins to moan and he digs his fingers into Sasha arms, piercing the flesh but Sasha is like living putty and it does not effect her. Slowly Jesse begins to become more emotional and active. Amy growls and begins to stalk closer as it gets really intense and violent. Amy stops as she receives the psychic thoughts of the others through their telepathic link.  
  
~Amy why are you so antsy.~ ~My feral instincts are growing strong, I need a mate.~ ~Why, why is that urge so strong.~ ~I don't know, but it's so hard to resist.~ ~Now that you mention it I feel the same. It's as if something is enhancing our feral natures.~ ~Then back off.~  
  
Just then Jesse suddenly transformed into a massive stone creature and Sasha collapsed to the ground panting.  
  
"Something happened, I could feel his DNA rapidly changing," groans Sasha.  
  
X2 rushes into the alley and help Sasha up as Jesse turns to mist only to reform into an angry postured statue. Amy padded over to Jesse and sniffed him but Sasha quickly grabbed her and whipped her back.  
  
"I sense unbelievable Rage coming from him, I think we better go."  
  
Suddenly Jesse turned to mist and moved toward Evan and solidifying into stone he crushed Evan's arm in his grip. Evan Scream and Pulled away but the grip was unbreakable and he ripped his wrist out of his arm. Reverting to mist the fist dropped as Evan began to regenerate. Sasha transforms into a bird and flies off. Jesse continues this tactic of phasing and then massing around someone doing extreme damage to Evan. Quickly the team realize they need to pacify Jesse. Guided by Amy and linked by John they avoid the next series of attacks. Evan and Aya move to hold down Jesse but he keeps phasing on them making all their physical assaults futile. Alex steps to bats and tries to force Jesse into one shape by altering his mass but all he accomplishes doing is making Jesse's stone form lighter until he reforms it. Rain steps up spawning several clones that try to box in Jesse but all they managed to do is collide and refuse with each other as Jesse goes mist. Finally the only hope was Bernice and Lance, but the location made Bernice's powers worthless and even after containing Jesse inside a concrete cage he just passes through it. Jesse floats through the group and if not for Amy's abilities he would have massed inside their bodies probably killing each one. The team realizes their disadvantage and Alex makes a final desperate action by geometrically raising the weight of Jesse to the point he plummets into the subway tunnels below and is imbedded in the ground below. The team evacuates to their jet as Alex crashes parts of building and the cave down on him. They all know Jesse can just phase though it, but his inability to fly will give them the time to escape.  
  
****End Sasha vs. Jesse Files**** 


	11. Mutant X Sasha vs Brennen Files

****Begin Sasha vs. Brennen Files**** The story continues...  
  
A junkyard covered in machinery, computer screen fully lit. Equipment humming, and a creature of energy flies though the empty space leaping from machine to machine. Elsewhere Team Beta was walking the city streets. Aya walked quadruped ahead of the group with her fur, claws, and fangs in full effect. The street deserted thanks to Amy riding on Aya's back and keeping the others appraised of any onlookers. Rain took up the second position ready to replicate at a moment's notice to circle Aya and provide a cover. Lance walked beside Rain, as his abilities were best suited for the front with his control over earth. Flanking Rain's other side was Alex due to his gravitational abilities. Evan, Bernice and John took up the rear. They had been on the search for hours and were growing discouraged.  
  
~Brennen's scent is weak.~ ~I know Aya but give us another hour.~  
  
Suddenly Aya turns her head sharply and breaks into a run "WOAH! SLOW DOWN!" Shouts Amy as she grips Aya's fur firmly.  
  
The group breaks into a run but Aya is significantly faster on her quadrupedual sprint. But after 15 minutes she comes to a stop outside a junkyard and Aya and Amy catch their breath while the others catch up to them. ~Prey inside trash cage.~ ~It's a junkyard Aya.~ ~Does name matter.~ "Come on in."  
  
Startled the group jump back, Rain Reflexively replicating as the gate open automatically even though they're not electrical. Cautiously the group stalks inside resuming their earlier formation.  
  
"Brennen?" John speaks aloud what they all are thinking, his voice echoing all of the others along with his own. "Yes, what brings New Mutants to my abode?" Spoke the very metal around them. "We're the temporary Sanctuary Team, we're looking for you, to take you back," spoke John in his own voice alone. "I do not wish to return, I have evolved beyond the mortal Flesh, I am energy, pure pulsing power. The flesh is weak, the machine is strong, do you protect the flesh?" "What do you mean?" "Do you champion the Humans? The Flesh ones?" "Uh.you are human." "I am pure energy, I am the machine." "I think your ill Brennen." "Brennen is dead, I am binary, 101010001, I am living energy." "I think you better come with us." "NO!"  
  
The junkyard shook as the metal began to rise up into the shape of 10-foot tall machine men. Aya bared her fangs and growled as Amy leapt off the fur on Aya's fur rose as she took an aggressive posture. And everyone shared the same thoughts; they were in big trouble. But they did not expect an army of robots so there they stood the 13 of them vs. 10 machine men. Evan quickly formed his armor while Alex hit the sentinels with a rapid loss in mass. Lance used the opportunity to send a seismic shock wave that bowled the machine men off their feet. Aya and Evan charged forward, Evan smashed what he could but it was Aya who had the distinct advantage when Alex quickly increased her mass as using the force behind her new weight combined with the drop in mass in the robots she ripped them to shreds. Guided by Amy they avoided retaliation and in a short time they stood victorious over a mass of metal but their victory was quickly overturned when Brennen rose from the metal shards and hovered above them before he unleashed an enormous storm of electricity through the group. The group collapsed to the ground convulsing as Brennen hovered above them and crackled with energy.  
  
"Flesh ones, it ends now.."  
  
Suddenly, a hawk appeared in the sky and the group watched on drooling and convulsing as the Hawk transformed into a squid and enveloped Brennen. Brennen struggled for several minutes but then the squid became rocklike and then shrunk into the shape of Sasha. She looked down at the group and spoke a mysterious statement before shifting back to a hawk and flying off again.  
  
"Brennen exists inside me, I will cure him."  
  
The group could only look on confused as their faculties slowly recovered.  
  
****End Sasha vs. Brennen Files**** 


	12. Mutant X Sasha vs Fox Files

****Begin Sasha vs. Shalamar Files**** The story continues...  
  
A forest where man is afraid to tread corded off even the GSA is afraid to enter. Inside a pride of lion creatures stalk the land, some former humans, others former GSA agents. And lounging under the sun by a lake is a former New Mutant by the name of Shalamar Fox now a feral lioness beast rests as her litter of lion creature kits nurse. Suddenly several of the creatures sit up and growl. Shalamar looks around confused for a moment when suddenly a voice speaks in her head.  
  
~You have gone to far Fox, you have transformed innocent humans.~ ~They are my prides, who are you to dismiss my family?~ ~We are Mutant X.~ ~I am Mutant X.~ Aya pads into view fully transformed and growls "You were Mutant X, now your just a animal." ~That isn't so bad.~  
  
A male pads up beside Aya and nuzzles her. Aya closes her yes and leans into it before breaking away. "You can't recruit me so easily." ~You need a mate, don't fight your nature.~ Amy growls but finds she licking the male and taking a submissive posture. "Ok enough diplomacy!" shouted Lance as a wave of earth rose up and surfs Aya backward.  
  
The creatures growl and gather around their queen battle ready. ~Stay back, fight from a distance, I foresee our people becoming them if their claws draw our blood!~ ~Thanks for the heads up Amy!~ ~A forest, finally!~ ~Get um Bernice!~  
  
Vines erupt from the ground and tangle around the ferals, but the vines fail to hold under the fangs and claws of the ferals. But as they land they find the ground shifting under them keeping their balance off guard. Evan, John, Rain, and Amy stay back and out of site leaving the fight to Bernice, Alex, and Lance. Between the constant shifts to the Ferals weights, constricting vines, and shifting earth they manage to keep the ferals at a distance unable to advance but at the same time they accomplish nothing. Silently Aya watches panting and it looks as though they have hit a stalemate when suddenly Aya lunges at Lance and pins him to the ground ripping his clothes with her claws.  
  
"What the hell's going on Aya!?" "Lance.help.mate." Aya pants as she pins Lance under her.  
  
Suddenly Sasha appears as Evan lunges unprovoked at Bernice and rips her cloths off and rips off his own. As the 2 ferals pin the Elementals Sasha transforms into a huge spider web and drops down on the pride trapping them all then reshaping into a massive array of cocoons. Meanwhile Team Beta is assaulted with the images inside the ferals heads, an uncontrollable mating drive. But as the impulses cross over the Aya and Evan leap from Bernice and Lance and bolt off into the woods. The other look on confused for several moments before they realize what is going on and stand to examine the cocoon. After a long silence Amy is the first to speak. "We need to get Adam." Everyone present agrees. And several hours later Adam, Alpha team, Emma, and the scouts are gathered at the cocoon. Adam begins running tests when the Feral begin to pant heavily. Adam looks at Emma who looks to Amy and John.  
  
"That cocoon is emitting some high level pheromones, its driving our ferals into heat."  
  
As Emma finishes her sentence Bernard and Lilly run off into the forest as Rebecca and Aeiko look extremely ragged and nervous. Suddenly Todd winks at them "I can handle you two ladies, let's go." He blurts out and the tri vanish into the woods before John can even mention Todd's wife. With the distraction sidelined they turn back to Adam as he analyzes the cocoon. Suddenly a pod pulses and a fully human Brennen is spit out. One by one each of the converted humans is spit out and finally the last to be ejected is Shalamar, now feral like Aya, but much more human then before, with her kits still beside her. The pods melt into a flesh colored puddle as Sasha's thoughts are linked to the group.  
  
~I took a lot out of me but I fixed everything, Brennen was returned too human and the toxic effect of being pure energy is gone. I reverted Shalamar's Victims, and fixed Shalamar as best I could. Now I need to rest.I'll leave the clean up to you.~  
  
Adam looked very perplexed "How the heck did this Neo-Genesis my first team happen in the first place." "Well I overrode a sub dermal inhibitor but didn't listen to Sasha when she tried to get me to control my instincts." Shalamar explains looking up and ashamed. "I was infected with a werecat virus and didn't listen to Sasha when she tired to help me," blushes Emma sheepishly. "The jet came under fire and I pushed myself to control it electrically, and I became overwhelmed with the power of being pure energy," grimaced Brennen. "And what of Jesse?" asked Adam. ~Something happened that forced him into massed form permanently and put his emotions into remission, when I tried to help him he evolved further and became filled with rage~ thought Sasha to the group. "It seems like The New Mutant community is going through a evolution then, if those 4 and you Sasha are any indication."  
  
****End Sasha vs. Shalamar Files**** 


	13. Mutant X Sanctuary Files

****Begin Sanctuary Files**** The story continues...  
  
A pair of jets lands in the Sanctuary, and Team Alpha, Beta, the scouts, Emma, Brennen, Shalamar, and Adam exit the twin craft. Maria lifts Sasha inside a telekinetic bubble out of the jet and set her on the floor then Suddenly Amy transmits a thought to John who relays it through the group. ~Jesse is here and he's on the rampage!~ But it's to late and with a hammering blow a mist cloud solidifies above Amy and a stone fist smashes into her head. With a heavy thump she falls to the floor unconscious.  
  
Striking as a unit the melee centered New Mutants attack from multiple angels but Despite Bernard's speed, Lilly's strength, Aya and Shalamar's predatory skills, all of which are agumented by Alex's powers they find themselves either doing no damage to stone or hit each other when Jesse phases. Even Todd's speed proves useless as even though he can strike before Jesse changes forms his punches do more damage to his fists then to Jesse's stone body. Michael tried to freeze Jesse in sub arctic weather but Jesse appears unfazed by the attacks. Sarah finds no toxins to extract to calm Jesse. Evan falls just like the other Ferals, Bernice's powers are useless in a plant free environ, And Lance, the earth mover, can not use his full power without risking a cave in around them all. With a crippling blow Jesse knocks out John and with him their Psychic link. No longer guided by they're precog or working in synergy all that remains of the once mighty forces are.  
  
Jessica: who has high body density. Frank: Psionic Illusionist Maria: Psionic Telekinetic Rain: Replication Mocular who could produce several copies of herself Rebecca: Picis Feral who became a mermaid on contact with water. Aeiko: Flight. Emma: Telempath Brennen: Electric Elemental Adam: Human Genius and Sasha: Who is to exhausted to form a 3-D solid...  
  
Sasha, Jessica, Aeiko, Rebecca, and Adam posses no abilities capable of fighting Jesse and with Jesse's current mind set Rain is forced to replicate and join Jessica, Aeiko, and Rebecca in guarding Adam, for if he falls, Mutant X falls with him. The others defeated the only opposition left against Jesse is.  
  
Frank: Psionic Illusionist Maria: Psionic Telekinetic Emma: Telempath and Brennen: Electric Elemental  
  
Maria acts quickly by dropping Sasha onto the floor as she envelops Jesse in a telekinetic bubble and levitates him. Frank strikes next as Maria concentrates will all her might to contain Jesse even when he phases. Frank Project an illusion of Jesse having defeated them all and of Sanctuary crumbling around him in his mind. While simultaneously Emma touches his mind and tries to alter his emotions. But the Rage proves stronger then she imagines. Emma buckles to one knee as she concentrates harder, her body pouring sweat and the physical strain of the psychic work causing physical lacerations across her body. Brennen tries his best but even continues electric bolts have no effect. Those conscious watch with baited breath as their only hope lies in 3 psionics, if they fall their will be nothing to stop Jesse except possibly Jessica who might be able to withstand his blows. Tense minutes pass and then suddenly Jesse reverts to human and Emma passes out.  
  
Sometime later as the teams recover Jesse explains to the group about the inhibitor he overloaded, and of how his emotions died, he neglects to mention the murder. He explains how when Sasha made love to him it changed his body, his density was pushed further. He blames himself for becoming cold as stone mentally as the trigger for his stone body, But at the Time he blamed Sasha and only one emotion surfaced, RAGE. Driven but unrelenting anger he lashed out at friends and almost destroyed Sanctuary. Adam comforts him as he pours Sasha into a vat in medical lab and begin infusing her substance with nutrients fed from tubes attached to machines designed to feed New Mutants who needed medication intravenously. Jesse continues to explain how thanks to Emma his emotions were balanced, and Adam concludes that it was the balanced emotions that returned his humanity. Emma blushes as Jesse looks over at him. Suddenly Jesse runs at Emma and kisses her passionately. Adam smiles, the chaos was over, the team was back to normal, and he felt a peace grip his heart.  
  
****End Sanctuary Files**** 


	14. Mutant X Ferals Files

****Begin Feral Files**** The story continues...  
  
It's the middle of the night in Sanctuary, home base of Mutant X. Everyone is asleep, When in medical lab the vat holding Sasha begins to bubble. Bernard awakens, he's changed, and visible fur, antlers, and hoofed feet decorate his tall frame. He looks around nervously and then darts out of his quarters down a hall. Lilly is in the kitchen, the refrigerator door wide open; she lies in a pool of food wrappers and containers sleeping. Aya's eyes bolt open and she snarls sniffing the air, she transforms into an anthropomorphic wolf and bounds out of her quarters. Evan awakens next and rips out of his clothes as he transforms into a dragon like humanoid creature. And he bursts out of his room. Rebecca wakes up breathing heavily and she rushes over to her bathtub turning it on she strips and leaps in transforming into a mermaid. Aeiko awakens with a start inside her clothes, having shrunken several feet in size, her body shape altered somewhat she tries to scream but only manages an avian screech. She panicky makes her way out of her clothes and flies over to her door using taloned feet to open it and fly out. Shalamar simply looks up and licks her kits to calm them before nodding off back to sleep. Across the world feral New Mutants experience similar changes in their bodies and minds.  
  
Hours later alarms blare awakening the others the remaining team members bolt out of their rooms to the shocking vision of a zoo run amuck. John links the non-ferals minds and they head to Adam's quarters to meet up. Once assembled they begin a furious exchange of thoughts.  
  
~What's going on.~ ~All I'm getting is base emotions from the others.~ ~Their minds are equally feral.~ ~Their lost, as best as I can estimate every single feral New Mutant has mentally reverted into a animal, most have accompanied physical mutations.~ Emma gasps, ~When I was feral I wanted to form a family of like minds.maybe my Telempathy did this.~ ~That was days ago.~ ~Maybe I created a slow moving shockwave.~ ~Let's not dwell on how it happened.~ ~Let's figure out a cure.~ ~Any thoughts on a solution people?~ ~Find a telepath to help them?~ ~The effect is worldwide Amy.~ ~I'm getting a vision, damn it's gone, but for a moment I could see a possible future.~ ~How's that possible you only have low level precognition.~ ~Hummmmmmm.maybe.~ ~Yes Adam?~ ~What are the Psionics we have in our mental link, refresh my memory.~ ~Well you Adam.~ ~I'm just a child prodigy, exceptional for a human but I do not posses any of your gifts.~ ~Sometimes I wonder about that Adam.~ ~*Mental cough* Back to the matter at hand.~ ~Oh right!~ ~Telepathic Linker~ ~Telempath~ ~Illusionist~ ~Precognative~ ~Telekenitic~ ~Super sonic thinker~ ~You're not a Psionic Todd.~ ~Aren't I, my thoughts are just as fast as my body~ ~Ok enough bickering, we have to work together, with all this mental power we should be able to counteract the psionic effect that caused this. Everyone concentrate your Psionic energy at Amy.~  
  
Reality seemed to ripple and deform, as the precog was bombarded with a flood of pure psychic energy, but Adam had not taken into account Amy's latent stasis suspension abilities. And a massive backlash of energy exploded outward from Amy knocking everyone unconscious. Sometime later, Sarah awakens alone and as she stands she looks around confused. Sanctuary is vastly different, now a complex stone maze with electronics spared about. Vines and plant live cover everything, and she can hear the bubbling of a river or lake and the chatter of wild life.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
Rising to her feet she straightened her clothes but stopped abruptly as he stomach growled and she got the full magnitude of her surroundings. She was in more then an altered Sanctuary she was in what looked like a swamp land and sweltering heat. She disrobed as quickly as she could and ran her sweat soaked hand through her hair. Hair that came out in clumps as she pulled her hand away. She screamed and stumbled backward crashing into the water her legs flying high above her.legs covered in scales. As the sploshed into the water she tried to sit up, scraping her back against a rock she leapt up reflexive and like a snakes skin hers rips out from under her. Landing again with a splash she waited for the water to clear and as it did she stood shocked at the lizard like creature she had become. Complete with a tail, she began to pant heavily when suddenly something splashed down beside her. She didn't get a chance to look as hunger overtook her and she swallowed it on one bite then promptly fall back again. As she looked up Evan appeared over her. A creature similar to her suddenly everything fell into place. Evan had transformed her into his mate! For several tense moments he just looked at her, but quickly she accepted her fate, mainly because even with all the cosmetic changes her powers still kept her biological clock and all other bio chemicals on overdrive. She smiled and patted her belly as she looked around at several large eggs that sat in the swamp. Eggs she had a feeling were her own, and she was far from finished. But just as suddenly as it had happened, she was back to normal and fully clothed looking down on the other of the linked minds still unconscious.  
  
"Was that a vision, did I see one of Amy's visions?" she whispered to herself as she ran a hand down her belly before snapping out of her haze. "I really need to learn to control these chemical imbalances." Smirking she stalked off "Still in the mean time I have enough mutants to slate me." She stopped again, this time sitting down on the floor. She shivered as she tried to control her emotions. Then she heard a voice "Let me help." She turned around to see Emma kneeling down beside her.  
  
"I don't think you can, it's overactive hormones." "I'm a telempath, I work with hormones all the time." "You can try."  
  
Emma simply placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and concentrated. At first nothing happened, but as Emma gritted her teeth and began to physically strain herself. Sarah felt the strain melt out of her for the first time in a long time. Emma panted and collapsed to the side but before she could catch Emma Sarah heard Amy speak.  
  
"We have to get out of here." "Why?" "Something went wrong, in less then a hour every feral on the planet is going to be here and their going to use this as a staging ground to reshape the earth into some prehistoric jungle." "Then we have to stand and fight," John exclaimed. "I don't think that would be a good idea, if only 1 of them has lycanthropic abilities." explained Adam. "Exactly, several do, and I have seen what they're going to do to us. We need to regroup."  
  
Several moments of confusion but as the team came around they all followed Amy's leaded and make a break for the jet. They faced some resistance but were able to ward them off long enough to escape Sanctuary. Looking out the windows of their 2 jets they watched as hundreds of Ferals, more that should exist were migrating toward Sanctuary. Flying over a city they found it eerily devoid of human life.it was then that a helicopter crossed their path, and who was its Pilot..MASON ECKART. He opened communications with Adam's jet and spoke.  
  
"Adam you're little feral mutants have transformed some innocent people and Agents of mine into animals. I expect you have a plan to stop this insanity." "Mason I'm shocked, not blaming me for such a large problem and painting me a villain." "Oh I have no doubt that you and you little Mutant X are responsible but the fact of the matter is that even you wouldn't be stupid enough to want to transform the world to ferals, your more of a Psionics man." "So then it looks like we're a team again Mason." "It seems that if I don't want to be in the minority I must. What few agent's I have unconverted are guarding Genome X, I take it you will need my resources again."  
  
Sometime later at Genome X, Sarah keeps an eye on Mason Eckart. "You have a weakened immune system don't you, and you blame it on New Mutant's right?" "That is none of your concern." "Oh but you see it is. If not for the New Mutant program I would be much like you." "It is because of Adam's genetic tinkering I am the way I am." "Then maybe I can help." "Keep your diseased hands away from me, I do not need to contract some New Mutant virus." "That's what you don't understand, my ability is chemical elementalism, I can help you." "Why would you even do such a thing." "Why not, the way I see it, the world is going to hell in a hand basket, if Adam cant find a way to reverse things every human on earth with either die or become a feral. It is the twilight hour, and before I face my maker I want to use my gifts for good once." ".You do have a point, as brilliant as Adam pretends to be, this is beyond his abilities." "Then why help him?" "Because before we all become mindless beasts I want him to taste failure I want him to die knowing he screwed up big time." "If we're already doomed then what harm is there in me trying to cure you." "Go ahead, try, it will be just another failure for Adam to contend with," smirked Mason.  
  
Sarah stepped forward and rose a hand to Mason's cheek, Gently she placed it on his face and concentrated. Mason felt sick, he knew he was going to die, oh the revenge was sweet, he would die human, at the hands of one of Adam's children, before they all became animals. But several minutes passed and nothing happened. Sarah took her hand away peeling off the sealant over Mason's face. Mason recoiled reflexively but when he felt the stale air of Genome X his eyes went wide. Cautiously he peeled off the rest of his facial sheath and looked around for the first time under his own skin.  
  
****End Feral Files**** 


	15. Mutant X Evolution Files

****Begin Evolution Files**** The story concludes  
  
The X Teams gathered with Genome X and watched in horror as while they tried to find the source of the Feral Explosion blanketed the Earth, New Mutant and human alike either ran and joined the alliance, were killed, or transformed by the lycanthropes into ferals. They watched in horror as science was overcome by a rapid growth of plant life. As technology was supplanted by nature, and they could do nothing. Each day GSA and Mutant X volleyed forth into the field, and each night they returned with fewer numbers. They were on the loosing side to the ferals. Adam sequestered himself into a lab where he linked to his Database at Sanctuary and ran thousands of checks and theories through the Mutant X/Genome X network. Suddenly as a new twist rose up, as all the New Mutant's powers began rapidly evolving like Brennen, Jesse, and Emma did, and Adam was examining an odd spore plant recovered from recent mission he stood up and bolted out of his lab to where the teams were gathered.  
  
"I know the trigger," elated Adam. "Then spill it." "One of the mutants, Sasha, has a power no one could predict or detect, She emits a pheromone like substance that bonds to New Mutant DNA and enhances it." "I knew your pet mutants would be the problem. I should have never trusted you." "Don't even go there Mason!" someone said. "Look the point is we know the cause, the only problem is in order to correct it we need to create a counter pheromone." "And how do we do that." "There in lies the problem, from my scans of Mutant 0, Sasha, if we tried theirs a high chance of her adapting and countering." "Wait a minute we have intruders, Team to the entrance." "Hold it! We can't will we know that, we need a new tactic maybe." "Leave them to me," interrupted Emma. "What can you do Emma the rest of us can't." "I don't know, but at least I can slow them long enough for the rest of you to evacuate." "No more running." "We don't have a choice." "In that case, Emma I'm backing you up." Sid, a New Mutant spoke up. "All you can do is boost a New Mutant's Abilities." "It may not have been much help so far, but it will extend Emma's effectiveness while the rest of you evacuate. Now go!"  
  
Linking hands Emma and Sid dashed off, a look of determination on their faces while the others were forced to do the only thing available to them, run to fight back another day. The two mutants stood as the Ferals cam into view and Emma gasped when she saw who they it was, Sasha. Emma face controlled into a serious expression as Sid put on a poker face and channeled his energy into Emma. He concentrated with such intensity that he was rupturing blood vessels across his body. Emma was grunting as she pushed her powers to the edge as Sasha leapt toward them. The Feral closed in and was only second from rending their flesh asunder; she was RESISTING Emma's power. And suddenly and Sasha was millimeters from contact her eyes shifted back to human and she quickly shifted into a gel splashing on the floor behind them. Sometime later Sasha contacted Adam and the others at their new base and was given the full story and for the first time her face showed concern. Silently she walked off leaving a confused Emma and Sid as she took flight, no one would notice as she emoted a altered pheromone that caused the pheromone spore plants to shrivel and die as well as halting the pheromones effects across the globe in time. But the World was changed. It would take several years for Earth to return to normal. Many New mutants would die in that time but when the plants receded, The GSA was reborn, seeing the threat of New Mutants now more the never the alliance dissolved, and with few humans remaining they had no reason to hide as they embarked on a Genocide. But Opposing them was Mutant X as always Lead by Adam who used his mind to track down transformed humans and Mutants and restore them to normal. And what of the Ferals, Emma lead an elite group of Psionics and assisted by Sid they sought out to return the minds to Ferals gone feral. The mutant X files have ended, but a brand new world has been created. Do you have what it takes to live in that world? Email LurkerLordX@hotmail.com with your own Fanfictions set in the Worlds of Mutant X: Evolution.  
  
****End Evolution Files**** 


End file.
